Transfer 3: Rio
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Poor Becker and Jess, they can't catch a break to figure out what they feel for each other. Now it's Jess who is temporarily transferred to Rio. With Rio's decadent reputation, Becker is worried that Jess will forget about him. B/J pre-relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transfer 3: Rio, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, for adult language, mild situations, mild violence

Description: Poor Becker and Jess, they can't catch a break to figure out what they feel for each other. Now it's Jess who is temporarily transferred to Rio. With Rio's decadent reputation, Becker is worried that Jess will forget about him. B/J pre-relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the Characters. This is only for fun. I've never been to Rio (or anywhere) so keep that in mind if something isn't described right. I don't speak Portuguese either. Feel free to correct me. No offense is intended in anyway.

1480 words, this chapter. Total words, about 12,000 in ten chapters

Transfer 3: Rio, Chapter One

Finally back in London, Becker paced around Ops. He muttered under his breath. Cherry, Jess' temporary replacement, shot him amused looks. "It's coming, Captain," she said. "I know Jess was having all kinds of problem getting a connection though."

"No kidding," he mumbled. "I've been here for two days and not one word from her."

"She is working, Captain," said Lester, strolling though Ops to his office. "You might try it."

Becker glared at him. "I still say that you should send me there."

Lester scoffed. "Why on earth would I do that, Captain? The Brazil ARC has a well-equipped security force at their disposal. It is communications that they need help with and Jess is the expert, not you."

"She needs protection. Rio has a high crime rate: drugs, muggings, pickpockets, and worse," Becker said with a shudder.

"That may be true," Lester said, "but I have the director's assurance that she will not leave the safety of the ARC without escort. Besides she'll probably be trapped inside with mountains of communication issues."

"Oh good, trapped with well-tanned Portuguese co-workers," mumbled Becker, "who's off-duty time probably consists of sex, drugs, and samba. Nice."

Lester rolled his eyes at Becker. "Find something to do, Captain. Go shoot something."

Becker sighed as Lester walked away.

Cherry smiled sympathetically at him. "She'll be back soon."

Becker nodded.

Cherry smirked. "You know, this is pretty much how Jess acted while you were gone."

"Seriously?"

She smiled and nodded.

Then Becker blushed. "It's just…weird without her, that's all."

"I know, but…" Cherry was interrupted by a beep. She smiled broadly. "We are getting a communication link from Rio de Janeiro."

Becker smiled widely and moved a chair over beside Cherry. He was actually sweating and his stomach was turning somersaults.

Finally, the monitor filled with an image. Jess.

He could barely see her though. She was in a dimly lit room except for flashing neon strobe lights. A crowd of people, some very skimpily dressed, packed in behind her. It appeared that wherever she was there was dancing.

Becker suspected that she was not at the Brazil ARC.

Besides the neon lights and dancing, there was very loud music playing. He saw Jess' lips moving, but he couldn't hear her over the noise.

"Jess?" he yelled.

"Hello?" she yelled back.

"Jess! Can you hear me?"

"Come in, Becker?"

They continued yelling, trying to get through. Then some people bumped into Jess. She giggled. "Stop it, you guys!"

Becker frowned. Wasn't she alone?

He made out a few uniformed men and women plus one other man. If he worked for the ARC, he was not dressed like any technician or scientist Becker had ever seen. The man wore tight, clinging black jeans and a gaudy, low-cut red and orange shirt that was even tighter than the jeans.

He shook his body to the music, way too close to Jess for Becker's liking.

"Hello? Are you picking me up?" she asked, yelling.

The bawdy man put his arm around her and leaned in disturbingly close to her face. "I am trying meu amor but you are not cooperating, sim?

She giggled. "Not you! I'm trying to talk to my colleagues back home, Pedro. Now sh, por favor."

"Very well, but you must promise that when you are done, you will dance a samba with me, meu amor," he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

Becker's eyes popped open. "Jess? Are you…alright?"

"Hold on, Becker," she said, staggering a bit as she pushed away from Pedro's grip

"Dance with me."

"I can't now."

"But you want to, sim?"

"SIm?" asked Jess. "Who is Sim? I'm Jess."

Pedro laughed. "No, meu amor. Sim is yes."

"Oh," she giggled.

"Now…dance?"

"I don't know, Pedro."

Becker asked, yelling, "You don't know?"

Pedro took her hand and kissed it, moving up her arm. Becker nearly fell out of the chair.

Jess giggled as Pedro continued toward her shoulder. "I'm not sure about doing it in public, Pedro."

"Doing what in public?" shouted Becker, standing up.

Cherry eyed the Captain, gently putting a hand on his arm. Self-consciously, he looked around at Ops, but no one looked at him, to their benefit. Becker sat back down.

"What?" she cried, facing the laptop. "We're talking about the samba, Becker!"

"No. We do not talk, we dance," said Pedro, wriggling and shaking in front of her.

"Jess!"

"Just a minute, Becker! Goodness, I'm busy!"

Becker felt slapped. "Busy?"

"Oh, meu amor. In my arms, you shall dance like we do at Carnival." He took Jess by the hand and spun her into his chest.

Becker nearly tore the arm off his chair.

"You like?"

She didn't answer, just giggled. "I'm supposed to be working, well, at least updating them."

"Oh, you remember us, huh?" sneered Becker.

"Becker! Relax!" cried Jess.

"The man on the laptop, he is uptight, sim, yes?"

She doubled over, giggling hard. "Is Becker uptight?" she asked, laughing hysterically. "Sim!"

Becker balled his fist as his face flashed with anger.

Cherry decided to intervene, "Hey, Jess!" she cried. "We're kind of on a shaky link here."

"Hey, Cherry, is Becker uptight?"

"Jessica…"

"Ooh, full name!" Jess cried, giggling.

"Here in Rio we know how to be loose," he said. "It is fun here."

"Sim!" yelled Jess, trying to dance, but falling over and slamming into Pedro. He caught her in his arms.

Becker was seething. ""I think you could do with a bit of tightening, Jess," he said through clinched teeth. Then, as she continued to giggle in Pedro's arms, Becker got more uptight. "Are you actually drunk?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Ooh, man in laptop does not like drinking," said Pedro, sneering at Becker. "Here, meu amor. This is very good, very fun drink." He took a bottle and poured some.

She sipped it. Becker couldn't believe it. "You're on duty, Jess!"

Jess looked at the laptop and frowned. "Redax, it's a tiny swaddow," she said, splashing it. She giggled.

"I don't believe this," muttered Becker.

"Jess, honey…" began Cherry, eyeing the Captain, "maybe you should…have a cup of coffee?"

"No, no coffee. Coffee is boring," said Pedro, pouring her more from his bottle. "Enjoy, meu amor! You are not in boring Britain now." He smiled and laughed.

Jess barely grabbed the glass, as she swayed. She didn't drink anymore though. "Pedro, I think that's (hiccup) enough."

"It's past being enough," mumbled Becker.

"See what you've done!" cried Pedro. "Boring Britain, go away. Go away Laptop Man," he said and he started to close the lid to the laptop.

"No!" cried Jess, stopping him. "Pedro! I have to give them a (hiccup) progress report," she cried, laughing. "I tried to before, but the commini….commeni…the line was busy."

Becker shook his head in disgust.

"Must you, meu amor?"

"Yes, it's part of the job," she said, trying to steady herself.

"Yeah, and you look real professional now, Jess."

Cherry's mouth popped open at Becker's jibe and she shook her head.

Jess stared. "Excuse me?"

"I thought Lester sent you there to fix communications."

"That's what I'm doing Becker!" she cried, but then she hiccupped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were drinking!"

"So what if I am?" she cried, swaying a bit.

"Just how much have you had to drink, anyway?"

"You're not my mother, Becker! And if you must know, I'm not on duty right this instant!"

"That's good, because right now, you're an embarrassment to the ARC!"

Cherry gasped, and hid her face in her hands. "Oh, jeez…"

"How dare you! Just because you live like a monk, doesn't mean the rest of us have to! I am Rio for crying out loud!"

Becker raised his eyebrow. "You're Rio, Jess?"

"I mean, I'm in Rio! Shut up, Becker!"

"Rio!" yelled Pedro, leading a round of cheers for his homeland. Jess joined in, giggling, cheering, and with a direct look to Becker, sipping.

"You're not there to party, Jess!"

"Party? I'm not…get a life, Becker!" she yelled, and then, to spite him, she took a big swig from the bottle Pedro was holding.

Pedro smiled, took the bottle back, and chugged. Jess wiped her mouth and swayed. She grabbed onto Pedro to steady herself.

Becker growled.

Jess glanced at Becker. She saw that he was angry and suddenly she was hit by a wave of spite. Instead of moving away, she leaned on Pedro.

Apparently Pedro liked her actions because he yelled something in Portuguese, laughing triumphantly. He then put his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

Becker stood up, but before he moved out of Jess' sight, she smiled wickedly and put her head on Pedro's chest.

Cherry moaned.

Becker glared at Jess, and then marched furiously out of Ops.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1273 Words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Transfer 3: Rio

Cherry just sat, staring at the laptop.

"Is he…gone?" Jess yelled.

Cherry nodded.

Jess pushed Pedro away and picked up the laptop. She walked to the back, weaving a bit, and went into an office. She shut the door and sat down.

Cherry watched as her tears came. "Oh…Jess..."

Jess nodded, crying more. "I know. I was awful. I couldn't help it. He made me…so mad." She sobbed, and then hiccupped.

"Jess, honey…It's ok."

"It isn't."

"Yes, it is. He'll calm down."

Jess shook her head. "He hates me."

"He doesn't. He's only mad because he cares about you so much. He worries."

"I know," she said, through tears.

There was knocking at the office door. "Meu amor!"

"Go away!" she screamed. Then she grabbed her head. "Ow. I think the hangover's starting early."

Cherry laughed. "Honey, are you going to be OK? Can you get back to the ARC or wherever?"

Just then, the door opened. "Pedro, get back," said a feminine but firm voice. "Someone sober him up."

"No! The night is too young to be sober!"

"Yeah, tell that to the boss in the morning, Pedro."

He yelled Portuguese as a tall, dark-skinned woman shut the door and turned to Jess.

"Are you alright, Miss Parker?"

'Yes, Paula," she said, not sounding alright.

"No, she isn't," said Cherry, from the laptop.

"Yes, I suspected that."

"Honestly, I didn't drink much," Jess said, hiccupping. "Did I?"

The tall woman, who was dressed in a uniform with the ARC insignia, smiled. "You had wine with dinner and then a house cocktail that the owner insisted you try, and finally what Pedro gave you."

"Oh. That's more than I thought," Jess admitted.

Cherry shook her head. She looked to the other woman. "Can you please escort her to wherever she's staying?"

"Of course, that is my job. I am Miss Parker's bodyguard while she is in Rio."

"Or babysitter," mumbled Jess. "I deserve one. I was so…bad." She began to cry.

"No, Miss Parker, you are too hard on yourself. We've seen worse, believe me," said Paula.

"I like her," Cherry said.

"Oh, sorry, Cherry, this is Private Paula Fuego."

The two women nodded to each other.

"I din't mean to have...(hiccup)…so much to dink," Jess said, slurring slightly.

"I have a feeling that this is Pedro's fault. He likes his drink strong," Paula Fuego said. "Take some advice, Miss Parker, and stay alert around him. He isn't dangerous really, but he does like to indulge."

"In what, alcohol?" asked Jess.

"In everything."

"The private is politely telling you that the man's a cad," said Cherry, "and that you should be on your toes around him."

Private Fuego smiled. "Yes, exactly."

Jess was having trouble focusing. "I actually got that impress…ion," she said, burping. "Ecuse me. She sighed. "I'll be…more…careful," she said, hiccupping.

"If you remember this conversation," said Cherry.

"I shall remind her."

"That would be wise," said Jess. "K. Gonna pass out now, Cherry."

Cherry laughed. "OK, the connection's going anyway."

"I know! I been working on it. 'Cept for when we were (hiccup) here at the club, but that was the creatures' fault."

"Jess, it's fine. You don't have to explain."

"I do...at least…to Becker."

"Maybe you can tomorrow."

"No. He hates me."

"I promise…(static)…doesn't…(static) You'll apologize…he'll apolog…will be fine."

"You're breaking up, Cherry."

Jess couldn't hear, but she saw Cherry's head nod. She waved and Jess waved back and then the connection was lost.

Jess sobbed. "Come on, Miss Parker. Let's get you to your hotel."

She blubbered as Fuego helped her up. "Ruined..." she said, sobbing, "it's all ruined."

"No, Miss Parker. Your friend was right. I guess you're upset about someone?"

"Becker. He thinks I'm interest in Stupid Pedro." She sobbed. "He only thinks that because I threw myself at him!"

"So you do like 'Stupid Pedro?"

"No!"

The private shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not following, Miss Parker."

"Pedro's not my type. Becker's my type, at least," she said, pausing as she sobbed, "he was!" She broke into hysterical sobbing.

"Easy, Miss Parker," said Fuego. "After you get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."

Jess shook her head. Fuego helped her out of the club, fighting Pedro back, and into a car. She drove Jess to her hotel and even put her to bed.

She stayed for about an hour, making sure Jess was safe. Then when Jess finally stopped crying, moaning, and sobbing Becker's name, the private decided she was asleep and it was safe to leave her.

She left the room without hearing Jess mumble in her sleep. "Stupid Rio."

Meanwhile, Becker took his anger out on a practice figure in the combat training room. He jabbed, kicked, hit, and at one point, even had the thing in a choke hold.

He wanted to kill that Pedro bloke.

Jab!

Jab!

His face went red as he thought about that mocha hand around her waist.

He nearly took the dummy's head off.

He saw those crude maroon lips kissing up her arm. Then he imagined the kisses moving up to her soft, rose lips.

"Yah!" he screamed, karate kicking the dummy's legs. They bent unnaturally.

He let loose a flurry of jabs all over the body, wishing it was mocha-colored instead of plastic blue. He finally stopped, grabbing the dummy as he collapsed against it.

He felt sick to his stomach. Was she gone? Was she out of his reach forever? Was she…with Pedro right now?

He hit the dummy with his head, screaming in his mind that he'd blown it.

He tried to let reason in, telling himself that she'd never have an impulsive fling.

Still…she was clearly drunk, and she wasn't acting in a manner he expected. What if she did other things he didn't expect? What if she was…with Pedro in a way he wanted to be with her?

"Captain?"

He turned and saw Cherry standing in the door. She gave him a soft, compassionate smile. "I thought you might like to know that Jess is safe. She's being escorted out of the club by an ARC security officer. A female officer."

Becker sighed with relief. He chuckled. "Thank you. I appreciate that, Cherry."

She nodded. "For what it's worth…she feels awful."

"Sure, she's toasted."

Cherry laughed. "No, I mean that she feels awful about fighting with you."

Becker hung his head.

"It just got out of hand, Becker, and now she's terrified that you hate her."

"I don't."

"Yeah, I told her that."

Becker looked at Cherry. "She…actually asked if I was mad?"

Cherry shook her head. "Oh, Captain," she said, chuckling. "She adores you, you idiot."

Becker chuckled.

"And you…feel the same way."

He simply looked at her.

"Don't you?"

For once Becker didn't blurt out denials. He was tired. "Yes."

Cherry's smile was bright. "Thank God. Finally, you admit it. Now all we need is Jess to."

Becker sighed.

"Go home, Captain. Sleep. Tomorrow you two will apologize. Then, you can start dancing around each other all over again."

She smiled and turned. "Or," she said, over her shoulder. "You can try something new…and see what happens. Goodnight."

Becker sighed. He showered, changed and drove home, all the while thinking of Cherry's words.

He lay in bed. He still had a chance. Jess wasn't with Pedro. She wasn't lost.

Yet.

Was he brave enough to take a risk and try to have something with Jess that he'd never had with anyone else? Was he ready to be in love and take the next step, with all the risks that came with it?

He sighed. He just didn't know.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

2273 Words, this chapter. It's incredibly long, I know. I'm not sure why I didn't break it up, but to do it now would mean changing all the chapter numbers…big mess. Please forgive the long read.

Chapter Three, Transfer 3: Rio

Jess walked slowly into Brazilian Ops. She was wobbly; her stomach felt nauseas and her eyes and head hurt.

"Why do I always forget that I can't hold liquor?" she mumbled to herself.

She made her way to the station they'd given her temporarily and carefully sat down. She groaned as her body ached with any movement. She finished the first cup of coffee that Paula Fuego had brought her when she picked her up.

Thankfully, the private was incredibly smart and perceptive. She'd brought her a second cup as well. Jess swallowed some pain pills and slowly sipped the wonderful caffeinated brew.

She closed her eyes, grateful to her new orange sunglasses for hiding them. She sat a few moments until she heard someone enter. She didn't take off the sunglasses though.

"You know, technically, I should ask you to remove the eyewear."

Jess didn't turn. "You can try, but I may kill you."

Private Fuego laughed. "You can keep them, then. They're very cute."

"Thank you. I bought them at a stand just outside the hotel. It's awful nice of you people to have shops everywhere we tourists walk."

The private laughed. "We owe you gringos our lives."

"Hmm. Some of the merchandise is quite nice," Jess said. She then winced as she could practically hear Becker chastising her for thinking about shopping. "I'm not here to shop though."

"There is no harm in taking in our culture or taking our products home."

Jess laughed. "Ow, Paula, please be less funny."

"Sorry."

Jess sighed, glancing at her watch. "Long time until its business hours in London."

Paula smiled with sympathy. "I'm sure it will all work out, Jess."

"I hope so. I…really like him, Becker, I mean."

"Yeah. I kind of got that."

"We've been apart for so long! First it was Norway, then Yemen, and now stupid Rio."

"Wow, and here I thought you were pining for him for just a few days."

"I forget how long it's actually been." She sighed, a tear coming down. "I…need to get absorbed in work. Yeah."

"Ok," said the private. "You call me if you need anything, Miss Parker. Anything."

"Thank you. You've been very kind."

Paula Fuego smiled. "It's easy. You're sweet."

Jess laughed. "Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm leaving," said Paula.

Jess smiled, then, still wearing her adorable eyewear, she began going over the communications data. There was a lot to do. She needed to pinpoint where the weak signals were. She couldn't have any blind spots, not when lives were literally at stake.

The terrain throughout Brazil was challenging. It had mountains, beaches, valleys, and hills. Luckily, they had much better infrastructure than Yemen, for instance, and much better climate then Yemen or Norway.

The work was fairly easy, it was just time-consuming to go out in the field and manually hook up signals and repair old or broken ones.

As Jess worked, she continued the nervous glances to her watch. (Also a new purchase, it featured a bright purple Orchid and dazzling red and blue Macaw, both native to Brazil.)

She sighed. She wanted to speak to Becker so badly but she was terrified of what he would say. The first two hours passed. It was nearly time.

She smiled as Private Fuego reappeared. "I brought you a mid-morning snack," she said. "Papaya juice and Fuba cake."

"Fuba cake?"

The private smiled. "It's a cornmeal type bread."

"Oh." Jess took a piece. "Hmm. It's warm!"

"We like it with butter, maybe some cheese or papaya slices. I wasn't sure you could take cheese yet."

Jess giggled. "No. Thank you, Paula."

She nodded. "I hope you're feeling better."

Jess sighed. She looked again at her watch. "Honestly, I'm wrecked. I cringe when I remember last night."

"You weren't that bad."

"I was unprofessional."

"We were all off-duty, Jess."

"Yes, technically, but I knew they'd be calling in for updates," she said, breaking off more Fuba cake and eating it. "Becker is the last person I'd want to see me…inebriated."

"I still say you're too hard on yourself, Jess. I may be bias, because I was born here, but Rio is enticing. It's hard not to relax and just…let go."

Jess nodded. "I guess. Maybe Becker will overlook the tipsy-ness, but Pedro?" She began to tear up. "Why did I do that, pawing all over him? I don't really like Pedro!"

Paula chuckled.

"He's brash and bold, and frankly the playful advances border on harassment."

"Oh, he's been warned," said Paula.

Jess sighed. "He didn't force me to…practically maul him."

"Oh, come now. If that was mauling it was pretty pathetic."

Jess giggled. Her head barely hurt now. She was starting to think clearly, and if possible, she regretted her actions the night before even more.

"I can't help but think," she said, crumbling the cornmeal bread between her fingers, "that I've ruined my chances with Becker." A tear dripped down. "And for what? Pride? Anger? Simple stupidity?"

Paula smiled sadly. "You could just blame Pedro," she suggested. "He won't even mind, probably. He'll probably be proud of himself, having to rescue you by apologizing for his sexiness." She shook her head, laughing.

Jess chuckled. "No. it was my fault. I flirted back to make Becker angry. Besides, I need Pedro. He's a good technician and if I have any hope of getting back to London, I should at least remain friendly with him."

"I wouldn't chance friendly," said Paula. "The man has the biggest ego in the world. He'd misinterpret a casual smile. I'd just stay cordial with him, to be safe."

Jess smiled. "Good idea."

"We'll get you home soon, Jess. Home to…is his name, Becker?"

Jess nodded. "Becker. Yes. If he cares now." She looked again at the watch. The macaw's wing signaled it was time. "Now or never," she said. She began to connect to Britain.

"I'll leave you alone and keep everyone out," said Paula. "You know who, especially."

"I haven't seen Pedro this morning," said Jess. "I was relieved, actually."

Paula smiled. "They needed help cleaning some cages in the menagerie. I don't know who suggested him." She winked.

Jess giggled. "That was bad."

"Nah, it's good for him," she said. She walked to the door. "Good luck."

Jess smiled and nodded. She sucked in a deep breath as the ARCs connected. There he was, sitting at the ADD. Waiting. To do what, though?

"Hey," said Becker.

Jess winced as she took off her orange sunglasses. "Hey," she said.

"You look…um…"

"Yes, Becker?" she asked, laughing a bit. "I dare you to say 'good."

Becker laughed. "I've had my share of hangovers. You do look good."

She chuckled. "I should have been more careful about how much I was drinking. Though, I think Paula was right about Pedro giving me something strong."

Becker grunted. "Pedro," he cursed, mentally putting him on a target. "Shall I call in some contacts, and...take care of him?"

She giggled. "No. That's not necessary. I've learned my lesson. From now on, I will choose my own drinks, not that I'll be drinking anything alcoholic for a while."

Becker smiled. "I think that's a good idea, Jess."

"I wasn't shirking my work, honestly. I've been working nearly nonstop…"

"I know, Jess. I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"No, you weren't, not completely. Yes, I needed a break, but I could have been more…in control."

"I guess that's why I went insane," said Becker. "I was worried about you and furious with Lester for sending you there alone."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm alright. I do have a guard, her name is Paula. She's a private. She took good care of me. You'd like her."

"If she helped you, then I already do."

She blushed. "She doesn't think much of Pedro, either."

"Oh, I love this woman."

"I don't want you to love her," she said, blushing.

He laughed. "I was speaking figuratively."

She laughed. "Good. Well, no more breaks. I'm getting this done and coming home."

Becker smiled. "Good, but don't over work yourself. I don't want that."

"I know. You're so sweet, but no more…parties."

He groaned. "I'm so sorry I said that."

"Becker, it's alright. I wasn't trying to throw anything in your face."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was enjoying myself a bit too much maybe. We didn't go out to party though. We were out in the field. The set up for communications here is crazy. We have to go out and redo all the transmitters essentially, especially in the poorer residential areas…"

"Jess, you don't have to explain."

"I want to Becker. I don't want you thinking badly of me."

"I don't, Jess. I promise."

"Really?"

He nodded.

She chuckled with relief. "Well, I'm going to explain anyway. We were in one of the tourist sections. It was me, and Pedro, the guy that…well, um, you know. Anyway, he came along because he's a top communications technician."

"Jess…"

"Please, let me continue."

"Ok."

"Thank you. So, um…oh, we had escorts, soldiers to keep me safe from criminals who target tourists. I look out of place, apparently."

"You? In Rio, with all the bright colors?"

"I know! Anyway, they came along, which would prove very useful. We were replacing an old power hookup right outside that club when we got an anomaly signal. Then we saw these bat things flying around and some went into the club."

"Bat things?"

"I don't know what they were. Don't care."

Becker laughed. "Go on, Jess. I'm hanging on your every word."

She blushed. He smiled that easy, Becker smile again. She blinked back happy tears. "OK, so the soldiers rounded up the bat things while me and Pedro evacuated the club. Then we found the anomaly nearby in an alley and closed it."

"Piece of cake."

"Exactly. Well, the club owner was so grateful that he invited us all in for dinner and drinks. It was end of our shift, and we were all so relieved that the incursion went well…so we took him up on it."

She finished her story and looked at him, hoping for forgiveness.

"Thank you for explaining," he said. He sighed. "Jess, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have judged you or gotten angry."

Jess sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have used Pedro to make you jealous."

Becker stared at her. Had she really just said that? "Jealous?"

Her eyes bugged out. Oops, she said that aloud. "Um, I mean…" she paused and looked at him. She was so tired of pretending. "Yes."

Becker smiled brightly. "Well…it worked."

Jess caught her breath. Did she hear that right? She smiled and blushed.

He blushed and looked around Ops anxiously. Then he said, "I, uh, wanted to be there, with you, dancing and…flirting."

Jess blushed. "I wasn't flirting. Ok, maybe I was, but…I don't like Pedro that way."

"No?"

"No."

"That's good. You probably just saved his life."

Jess broke into giggles. "I would point out that he's here and you're all the way in London, but I know you'd find a way."

"You bet I would."

She smiled. "I miss you. I do, so much, that's why I went inside the club. I was sad and depressed. I thought I could cheer myself up."

Becker smiled. "Would it be horrible to say that it kind of makes me feel good that you missed me?"

Jess giggled. "No, not at all."

They stared silently, grinning with slight embarrassment at each other.

Jess giggled again. "I can't believe you were jealous of Pedro."

"The guy's kind of good looking, Jess."

She looked at Becker with longing. "I hadn't noticed," she said flatly.

Becker now burst into a big smile. "Then I guess I won't go AWOL, fly to Rio, and hunt him down."

She giggled, blushing even deeper. "You don't need to do that, but I do wish you could come here. I'd love to be in paradise with you."

"It does sound brilliant."

Jess smiled. "It does."

"Maybe some other time. Soon," he said.

Jess smiled. "Definitely." She sighed and gigged with relief. "Well, I have lots to keep me busy. We have more districts to connect and then I have to run trials on all the connections and do a diagnostic. Maybe then I can come home."

"Whenever you do, Jess, I'll be waiting."

She actually felt like her heart was melting. "Will you?"

"Yes."

Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'll be waiting for you too."

"Even with all those hard bodies around?"

"I already have a hard, hot body that I'm interested in," she said, "unfortunately…it's in London." She blushed.

"Fortunate for me."

She giggled and sighed. "I think it's time I tell you." She looked into his eyes. "Becker, I…lo…"

The connection was lost.

"*&^%&!" yelled Becker.

"Thank you for that colorful phrase, Captain," said Lester. "Do I have to ban you from all communications? Please stop swearing!"

"Bring Jess home, then!" he cried and stomped out of Ops.

Lester turned to Cherry, who was smirking. "Well, that's nearly an admission," he said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Jess was in the middle of declaring her love for him."

"And then the communications went out?" Lester asked. Cherry nodded. "You mean that we were this close to having a resolution to this adolescent love drama?" he asked, showing a tiny amount with his fingers.

"A slight resolution," said Cherry, "they're still separated, but yeah, it probably would have calmed the Captain considerably if Jess had been able to say more than "I lo…"

Lester stood there, his hands on his hips. "Well… #%&#."

End of Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry, I need to explain AWOL for some of you. It's an American military term that means you have deserted basically, you've left your job and group without permission. You're in big trouble!

AWOL= Absent Without Leave


	4. Chapter 4

1209 Words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Transfer 3: Rio

Jess was a bit perturbed that she'd been cut off. But the conversation they had was so brilliant that it almost made up for the interruption.

She felt like she was flying. Becker had feelings for her!

She giggled with excitement. Soon she'd be able to say the words that had been cut short.

She sighed happily.

"That sounds promising," said Private Fuego.

Jess jumped up, ran over to her, and hugged her. "He loves me! Well, he didn't actually say that, but he did say that he'd wait for me."

"Close enough," said Paula, laughing.

"It is!" cried Jess, giggling and dancing.

"I'm happy for you, Jess."

"Thank you!" she cried, flinging her arms around Paula.

"No. That is not regulation," said a smooth, Portuguese voice. "I know. I have many reprimands from trying to hug soldiers."

"Pedro, that's because you don't ask permission first," said Paula.

Jess smiled, cordially at Pedro, then more friendly at Paula. "Let's get to work!" she cried. She skipped to the ADD. "I think I can focus much better now." She couldn't stop giggling.

"You are happy today."

"I am, Pedro."

"Is that because you had a wonderful time last night?"

"No, it's because of this morning," she said.

Pedro frowned. "But…I did not see you this morning."

Paula giggled. "And that tells you…what?"

"I do not know," he said.

Jess stifled a giggle.

"No matter. We shall have more evenings, meu amor."

"Um…no, I don't think so," Jess said. "We need to focus on our work. It's important."

"Oh, sim, of course," he said, sauntering over to her station. He wore maroon jeans and a vibrant green and yellow top. His smooth chest was visible through the open buttons. He hovered over her, kissing her hair.

. "Ah, meu amor…" he whispered, breathing in the sweet florals of her shampoo.

"Please don't do that," Jess said politely.

"Pedro!" scolded Paula. "Personal space!"

Pedro looked up. "I do not hurt her, Paula."

"That's not the point!"

Jess moved her head, shaking Pedro's touch away.

"Meu amor, you do not like hair kisses? That is no problem," he said, taking her hand to kiss it. She pulled it quickly away.

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Pedro. I know I was a bit…receptive last night, but that wasn't really me."

"Of course it was, meu amor."

"Pedro, listen to me. I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that I was interested."

"Of course you are interested," he said, smiling lustily. "Everyone is."

Paula groaned. "I told you, Jess. Ego."

Jess looked at Pedro, and wrinkled her nose. "Maybe he's joking."

"No, Jess. I wish he was."

"Why should I joke, meu amor? I am lovable."

Paula raised her eyebrows. "That is debatable."

Jess giggled. "Anyway, Pedro, please, I don't want you to…approach me in a romantic way."

He laughed. "I know only one way to approach and that is with love in my heart."

"Pedro, stop!" cried both Jess and Paula together.

"Why should I fight my longing for you, my paramour?"

"I'm not your paramour. I'm your colleague and you have known me for a few days. You don't long for me. Trust me, I know longing." She thought of Becker and her heart ached.

Pedro laughed. "Colleagues? Why limit ourselves?"

"Hang on, Jess. Let me get an EMD."

"The private jokes. I do not," said Pedro. "We can be more than colleagues, meu amor. You shall love it."

Jess shook her head. "No."

Paula sighed. "Fuego to Security. Can I have a small EMD brought to Ops?"

"Paula!"

"What? He doesn't understand words, Jess."

"Meu amor, you are so delicate and fragile," he said, bending down to her. "I know why you hesitate. I intimidate you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I am much manliness, but I will tone it down for you, meu petite amor." Then he whispered, "Do not be frightened."

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "Are you serious? Is someone playing a prank on me?" Jess looked around Ops as Paula laughed loudly.

There were smirks and stifles of laughs from the other women in Ops.

Pedro looked shocked.

"I mean, I've heard of men with this much conceit but I never actually met any. Until now, I guess."

"That's our Pedro," said Paula. "I don't mean 'our' literally, by the way."

Pedro stood, looking at her, stunned. "Amor…"

"Please, stop calling me that. You may call me 'Miss Parker' or 'Jess,' but please, no more 'amors,' or 'paramours,' or whatever."

Giggles had now broken out and Pedro turned to see the women laughing and smirking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not trying to be rude. I just want you to stop."

"We could report him," suggested a tech.

"Again?" asked Pedro. "Why does everyone deny me love?"

"Or have him reassigned," said Paula.

"I guess," said Jess with a sigh. "If you can't work with me Pedro, then you will have to go…"

"No! I cannot leave my beloved Rio!"

"Then…cool it," said Paula.

Pedro took in a deep breath. "Cool. Yes. I am cool."

"Good. Can you work with me, professionally?" asked Jess.

"I can. Sim."

"Sim," said Jess smiling.

They both hit the computers, working.

Then, after a bit Pedro said, "I just do not understand why everyone is threatened by my love."

There were scoffs around Ops.

Jess bit her lip. "Well, for me, it's…that there is someone else. I'm…involved with someone." It wasn't actually a lie, she told herself, that is, if they ever got reunited.

Pedro stared at her. "You have love for someone in your heart?"

She nodded.

"And you have had this love for a long time?"

"Yes, too long," said Jess, with a chuckle.

Pedro laughed loudly, slapping his knees and spinning in his chair. "Of course! I knew there was a reason. No one says 'no,' to Pedro unless she is already set on another lesser man."

Giggles continued in Ops, accompanied by eye rolls and head shakes.

"Oh, he is certainly not lesser," said Jess with a large laugh, "but go ahead and think that if it makes you feel better."

The women laughed and cheered. Paula clapped. Pedro was oblivious. He rolled his chair over to her and took her hand, but she pulled it away. "Please, one small goodbye kiss, my para….um, Jess."

"Fine, but only on the hand and only one."

He kissed her hand. "Goodbye to our love that could have been," he said with a cheesy smile and dropped her hand.

"OK?" she asked, wiping off her hand.

"Yes, I will not steal another's love."

Jess' eyebrow jumped up. "How…noble."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. We will still be colleagues, sim?"

"Yes, I mean sim! I need your skills to get the communications done so I can go home."

"To your love."

"Yes," she said, blushing. "To Becker."

"Beck-er. Hmm, he sounds inferior. Ah, but love is blind."

She smiled. "Yes. Now, um, work?"

"Yes, my…Jess, we will work."

Jess turned, but caught Paula's wink. Several of the other ladies laughed and one even gave her the thumb's up sign. She sighed happily. "Let's get this done," she said. She thought, 'Someone is waiting for me."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1682 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Transfer 3: Rio

Becker paced Ops. Lester eyed him, sighing. If only Jess had been able to say three magic words. Maybe his Security captain would actually spend some time in Security.

"I'm going to charge you for floor polish," he said.

"Huh?" asked Becker. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "I think I should have sent you to Rio after all. You're useless here."

Becker frowned. "I'm…just making sure Ops is secure."

"Oh, please! Do not insult my intelligence!" cried Lester. "We all know why you're here, don't we Connor?"

"Um…I was trying to ignore Action Man."

Becker looked at Connor, like he was just now noticing him. "Where's Cherry?"

"She had to take her kid to the doctor. Flu," said Connor.

"And Connor is in between destructive experiments," said Lester. "Thankfully, so he graciously offered to fill in."

Connor was frowning. "They don't all cause destruction."

Lester replied by raising an eyebrow. Connor turned back to the ADD.

"I hope Miss Parker finishes linking up the Rio ARC soon," said Lester. "I've nearly had my fill of this…angst."

Becker frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lester shook his head. "Of course not."

Connor chuckled.

Becker kept frowning and tried to make himself busy with reports.

A short time later, Connor said. "Hey, we're getting a signal from Rio."

Becker sped to the ADD nearly knocking down Lester.

"Good Lord!" The director straightened his tie and sighed. "I need a drink," he said, going to his office and locking himself inside.

Connor laughed as Becker sat beside him, straightening his hair and checking his teeth in Jess' mirror.

"Shut up," Becker mumbled.

"I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have too, Connor."

Connor smiled.

The monitor changed from a screensaver to a picture of a mocha-skinned man. "Greetings from Brazil…oh, it is you, Laptop Man."

Connor laughed heartily. "Laptop Man? I like it!"

Becker frowned. "Where is Jess?"

"She is out, Laptop Man."

"It's Captain, Captain Becker."

"You are Beck-er? You are the man meu amor has chosen over me?"

Becker gave a smug smile. "I guess."

"I did not like you before, Laptop Man."

"That's fine. I don't like you either, Pecos."

"I am not Mexican! My name is Pedro!"

Becker smirked as Connor stifled a laugh. "Right, sorry," said Becker, not at all apologetically. "I have ARC business with Jess. Connect me, please."

Pedro slowly looked Becker over. "Very well. Enjoy the view." He smirked evilly.

"What did that mean?"

"I dunno, Connor. I didn't like his smirk."

"Yeah, it was…mean," said Connor.

Becker tried to calm his nerves as the monitor changed. The picture was of a beach: beautiful sand, green, lush trees, and jeweled blue water.

"Come in?" asked Jess' voice. Jess didn't appear on screen.

"Oh, God, I hope she's not wearing a skimpy bikini," said Connor. "Anyone want to switch places with me?"

The other male techs all cautiously shook their heads. "Cowards," said Connor.

Becker gripped his chair tightly. "But smart cowards." He cursed. Jess in a bikini would certainly be a pleasant sight, but not one he wanted to share with a room of men.

"Is she on yet? I have my eyes closed, so don't kill me," said Connor.

Becker gave a slight chuckle. "I keep forgetting that you're smart, Connor."

"Why take chances?" asked Connor.

"I'm so sorry," said Jess' voice. "If I let go of the transmitter, we'll lose picture. I'm trying to attach it to this rickety old shack."

"That's fine," said Connor. "We'll call back. Why don't you go and change?"

"Huh?" she asked. "Wait…got it. Now what were you going on about?" She finally appeared wearing bright pink shorts that fell halfway to her knee, and a sky blue tank top sprinkled all over with gold rhinestones. "Why should I change?"

Becker smiled. "Because he's insane. You can open your eyes, Connor."

Connor peeked at the monitor and sighed with relief. "Hi! Nice, decent outfit, Jess."

"What are you idiots talking about?" she asked, looking down at her clothes.

Becker laughed. "It's not our fault; you're the one on a beach."

Jess still looked clueless.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know what you were wearing?" asked Connor. "Take Becker, add you in one skimpy bikini, and next thing you know, I'm blind."

Jess laughed and blushed. "Oh. You're right. I hadn't thought about that. Anyway, I am on duty. No bikini." She focused on Becker. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi. How are you?"

"Fine. Tired. We've been all over Rio it seems. We started this morning in the Centro section, trying to make sure the historic buildings were all wired up to the ARC. Then we headed into some of the upscale, wealthy neighborhoods, and now…" She sighed.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, it's just frustrating," she said. "Have you ever tried to set up wi-fi in a beach setting?"

Becker and Connor both laughed.

"Can't say that I have, Jess," said Becker.

"Me either. Sounds fun, though."

"It isn't Connor! Honestly, if one more person says that I'm blocking their sun, I'm going to stick these new sandals where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Miss Parker!" cried Connor, laughing. "Such language."

Becker laughed.

"I don't give a hoot!" she cried, stamping her foot. "I'm hot and thirsty and sand is going everywhere!"

"Stop! Stop! Please, Jess don't continue," said Connor. "I do not want to know where the sand is!"

Becker laughed again.

Jess sighed. "You're stupid, Connor. The sand is mucking up my work! Computer chips don't respond well to it."

"Sorry you're having a hard time."

She sighed. "Thank you, Becker. I'm Ok." She smiled. "I feel better just seeing your face."

Connor made gagging sounds.

Becker popped him on the head. "Be quiet. Ignore him Jess." He sighed. "I wanted to hear your voice too. I couldn't sleep, thinking of you."

"Anyone got something for sore stomachs?"

"Connor!"

Jess giggled. "He's funny," she said. She smiled at Becker, who smiled back. They just stared at each other.

Connor rolled his eyes.

"So…no time to enjoy the beach, huh? That's too bad."

"Yeah, Becker, I'm sure you're broken up over it," said Jess, chuckling. "Somehow I didn't think you'd approve of me sunbathing or splashing in the water."

"Do whatever you want, in that outfit, at least."

She laughed.

"Brother," mumbled Connor.

"I wouldn't have any fun anyway," said Jess. "You aren't here."

Becker smiled.

"Ugh!" Connor shook his head. "I'm going to have to leave. There's too much mush."

"Sorry, Connor," said Jess. "Tell Lester that we're on track. I should be done in a few more days."

"Halleluiah!"

Jess giggled. "Yeah, my thoughts too, Becker."

Connor put up with more mush from the two of them. Then something appeared on the monitor that made him nervous. "Maybe we should, uh, sign off."

He looked nervously at Becker.

Becker tensed. "Jess, I don't suppose you have to move down the beach, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Becker doesn't like the view."

Jess turned and saw that a group of men had gathered a short distance from her. Each man was fit, sweaty, and owned glistening tight abs. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," said Connor.

Becker frowned. "No big deal." He wasn't convincing Connor though, because he could see Becker's hands forming fists.

"You're right," said Jess. "It's not a great view. Those guys are completely blocking the ocean," she said seriously.

Becker grinned like he'd won a lottery.

Connor shook his head, laughing. "It's love. She can't see the fit half naked bodies in front of her."

Jess looked around her. "Do you think they're fit? They're…OK. I guess."

Connor laughed harder and Becker smirked with pleasure as Ops London broke into giggles.

"What?" asked Jess.

"Nothing. They're stir crazy. They envy you," Becker told her.

"I envy them," said Jess.

London Ops now snickered and scoffed.

"So, it's a beach in paradise, big deal. I want to be there," she said and pointed at the laptop.

"Yeah, you're crazy, Jess," said Connor. Ops murmured in agreement.

Becker smirked. "I wish you were here too. Or I was there. I miss you."

Jess dropped the wires and transmitter and moved to the laptop. "I miss you." She traced along the monitor, as if she was caressing him.

"You'll be here soon."

"Right." She sighed. "I guess I should get back to work."

"OK."

She giggled slightly. "I am sorry that when you connected to us, you had to greet Pedro. Was it horrible?"

Becker smirked. "Not for me."

Jess laughed. "He was moody today. We left him inside. Paula, I mean, Private Fuego, said Pedro doesn't mix pleasure with business well. Or at all."

"So you left him behind," said Becker, smirking. "Poor thing."

She giggled. "Yeah." She looked off, at something behind the laptop. "OK. I see Paula has usurped a beachside business. It will definitely help having a real structure to hold the transmitter. Paula's just...I mean, I love her, but…she's a bit aggressive. She scares me a little."

Becker laughed. "Sounds like my kind of soldier."

"Oh, you'd approve of her, for sure. I hate to go, but…"

"Get Brazil wired up and come home…to me."

She squealed.

"Ow!" yelled Connor. "That was NOT professional, Jess! Now I'm deaf."

"But you still have your sight, so quit whining," said Becker.

Connor stared at him. "That's mean."

Jess giggled. "I better go before Connor loses more senses."

"Too late. He has no sense at all, you know."

"I'm leaving!" cried Connor.

"No, no, don't," said Jess. "I'm disconnecting."

"We'll talk again soon, Jess. Be safe," said Becker.

She smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss.

The picture went back to Pedro. "Ugh. Working on a beautiful beach," griped the Brazilian. "What a waste."

"She's not there to take in pretty scenery, mate," said Connor.

"Sim. It's a pity, too."

"Sim? What, like in a simulation? Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Connor.

Pedro rolled his eyes and disconnected.

"He didn't sign off! How rude!" cried Connor.

Becker laughed.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1643 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Six, Transfer 3: Rio

The next day, Jess and the team were inside the Tijuca Forest inside Rio itself. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe we're still in the city."

"I know," said Private Fuego. "It's the largest Urban Forest in the world."

Jess was speechless. She and Paula stood on a rope bridge, about twenty feet off the ground. They were inside the trees, suspended over a paved foot path.

"Amazing," said Jess with awe. She moved closer to one of the large trees that anchored the bridge. Bird singing filled the air. She walked to the end of the bridge, and just above her, sitting on a branch, was a large green and blue macaw.

"Wow!" Jess cried, quickly stifling herself. "Oops," she whispered, but the macaw wasn't startled. "I can't believe how close it is."

Paula smiled. "Yes, they live with humans, so they are used to us."

Jess laughed, shaking her head as they walked down the path back to ground level. "I just can't believe the access! Roads, bridges, and foot paths though a rain forest, crazy."

The private laughed. "Yes, but It was worth the expense," she said. "We have many tourists who come for the many attractions inside."

"Hence the need to connect them to the ARC," said Jess. "We don't want tourists to die because the rescuers can't find them in all the trees."

"No, we don't," said Paula.

"Darn. I wish we could sightsee," said Jess.

"You will see some," said Paula. "The major sights bring much revenue, so they are an ARC priority."

Jess grinned. "Luckily for me. Where to next?"

"How do you feel about mountains?"

"Ooh, are we going to see that humungous Jesus statue?"

"Christ the Redeemer," said Paula. "Yes, it is a major tourist site."

"Yay!"

Fuego smiled. "The best place to set up communications would probably be the chapel under the statue."

"Perfect!" said Jess, giggling. "I get to see the statue!"

Paula chuckled.

Sometime later, they were driving back through the forest, after setting up the communications under Christ the Redeemer.

"It was huge!" Jess cried.

Paula, sitting beside her in the back seat, laughed.

"Seriously, that was just…colossal!" Jess cried. "I can't wait to send the photos to Becker and the others. They'll be freaked."

"Honestly?' That is surprising, considering what they have seen," said Paula.

"Oh, they're not jaded or anything. They still get impressed," Jess said, as she smirked. "Even more so if the thing isn't attacking or trying to eat them."

The driver of the truck laughed.

"I didn't think they spoke English," Jess said.

Paula smiled. "Raoul does," she said, nodding to the driver.

"It is broke," he said with a smile.

Jess giggled.

"Yes, bits and pieces," said Paula, "But it is more than the others. Although the ones assigned to you at least understand 'danger,' 'first aid,' and 'help."

Jess burst into giggles. "In time for my arrival, I suppose."

Paula laughed and nodded.

Jess settled in her seat, relaxing. "So far, today is my favorite day in Rio. The communication fixes were quick and easy, and I've seen some sights." She sighed happily.

Paula looked over at her and smiled.

Just then the unmistakable sound of an anomaly alert went off in Jess' bag.

She barely had time to retrieve the portable ADD when there was a loud roar of wind, an inhuman screeching noise, and the sound of skidding tires as the truck swerved wildly.

"Ah!"

"Raoul!"

"Hold on!"

Raoul struggled with the wheel, trying to keep from careening off the road. He managed to make a controlled crash of sorts, into a clump of trees.

There were Portuguese shouts.

"Jess, are you alright?"

"Yes, you?"

Paula nodded. She spoke Portuguese to the others and they all answered with "sim."

"No one's hurt," said Paula.

"Fuego!" cried Raoul. His face was white, and he was peering out the windows. "Something…dove…on us," he said, through gasps.

Paula quickly pulled Jess from the window and turned to speak Portuguese to the men. One climbed over the seat, taking Jess' place at the window. They all scanned the sky.

Pedro broke in on the emergency channel. "We have an anomaly."

"We know," Paula said quietly, still scanning the sky. "We have a large flying creature over the road coming from Christ the Redeemer. It forced us off the road."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're all fine."

"The portable ADD says we're close to the anomaly," said Jess.

"Pedro, close the road."

"Sim, Private, I issue that now."

Jess smiled. "You're a cad, but you're efficient."

"Thank you, Miss Parker."

"Where's the anomaly, Pedro?"

"I do not know, yet," he said, with an air of confidence. "I shall know momentarily." Jess chuckled.

"I see nothing above the statue, or in vicinity of the chapel's cameras. I shall try satellite view."

The truck grew quiet. No one moved or talked. Then, Raoul pointed out the windshield. "There!"

They all moved so they could see. It was hard, over the cover they now had to see it, but Jess could make out a large mass, circling over the road.

"Pedro, the creature is…about fifteen or so feet in wingspan," said Paula. "It might be a pterosaur, it does have a long beak on its head."

"Understood. I am reading the anomaly in the area, but I do not have visual," Pedro said. "Hold on, I am getting picture now of the creature."

They waited.

"That is big bird!"

"Pterosaurs aren't birds," said Paula.

"No, they are not," he answered. "This one is, according to the creature identifying software Miss Parker installed."

"If it says it's a bird, it's a bird," said Jess. "Connor created the identifying parameters. He knows his stuff."

Paula nodded.

"The creature is a Pelagornis," said Pedro, "from late Miocene, wing span 15 to 20 feet."

"Yeah, that's about right," said Fuego.

"It had feathers, making it less successful in long term survival than pterosaurs."

"Sounds like Connor's files alight," said Jess. "He gives us more info than we need."

"You may need to know this," said Pedro. "It had a fearsome pointed beak with teeth-like appendages that could snatch large prehistoric fish. Ugh. I would stay clear of that."

"We intend to, Pedro," said Paula. "Raoul? How is the truck?"

"No loss of gas or electricity," he said, "and I do not see smoke. I think it is functional."

"Do we want to move?" asked Jess, eying the giant bird.

Paula didn't answer.

"Private!" screamed Pedro. "There are cars on the road, heading your way!"

Paula cursed in Portuguese, or at least it sounded like it to Jess. "Idiots!"

"What are they doing?" asked Pedro. "They run toward the bird!"

Just then Jess heard loud, horrible screeching.

"It is diving for a van!" cried Pedro.

"Jess, get out," commanded Paula.

"What?"

"You're safer out of the truck, with what we're going to do. Gonzalez, go with her."

The man who had climbed beside her now pulled her out of the car. He dragged her further inside the trees that lined the road. He spoke in Portuguese to her.

She stared.

He cursed in Portuguese. "Excuse," he said. "Low. Be… low." He made a movement with his hand that indicated she should crouch close to the ground.

She nodded, and obeyed.

They watched as the truck crawled out of the ravine and raced toward the incoming cars. Jess wished they had a worse view.

The van driver apparently thought he would play chicken with the thing. It drove straight at it as it dove.

"They're going to crash into each other!" she screamed.

They did. The van hit the bird in its chest. They were about the same size, but the bird had a leaner mass to it then the dinosaurs Jess had seen.

It was struck and laid on the van, dazed.

And that was the problem. The van had no visibility now, with a giant prehistoric bird draped over its front. It spun out of control, rushing toward the ARC truck.

Jess watched as Raoul maneuvered out of the way. It pulled over.

The van raced, driverless, hurling down the street. It kept going until it went off road and rammed into trees.

Two soldiers jumped out of the ARC truck, stopping the other cars and corralling the occupants. The truck raced to the van.

Jess and Gonzalez rushed over. Paula and the others beat them.

The van was a mess. Its front end was ripped apart, covered with parts of the bird that had also ripped off in the crash.

"Yuck," said Jess. She then noticed the top of the van had been ripped into, flesh, gore and blood covering it. "Please. Tell me that's all from the creature."

Paula gravely shook her head. "I wish I could Jess. Everyone inside is dead I'm afraid."

Jess shook her head. Through the carnage and wreckage she made out one whole adult body, several parts, and two whole smaller bodies. "Oh, God! Children!" She turned away to cry. She felt like vomiting.

"I don't know why they didn't stay at the chapel, where they were safe," said Paula, shaking her head sadly. She sighed. "It looks like the creature ripped inside, feeding even as it hung on for its life."

Jess shuddered.

Raoul looked at Jess. "She needs not be here," he said.

Paula nodded. "Will you be alright, until help arrives?"

"Sim," nodded Raoul. The soldiers with him nodded too.

"Backup is a few minutes away," said Pedro. "Take meu amor from there. Oh, I meant 'amor' in friendship, not with meu cad-ness."

Jess had to chuckle. "Thank you, Pedro. I appreciate your friendship."

"Sim."

"Come on, Jess," said Paula. They climbed back into the ARC truck and left the carnage for the serenity of the rest of the Tijuca.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1394 Words, this chapter. Author's Note: Here I try to explain why the forest anomaly is weird. Also, I do not specify what species the early primate things are. I kind of like having some things that the team isn't sure about. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Seven, Transfer 3: Rio

They had traveled inside the forest quite a way when the portable ADD went off again. "You're joking," said Paula, still driving.

Jess read the device.

"Meu lovelies," began Pedro over their comms, "Bad news."

"We know," said Paula. "We have a second anomaly."

Just then the signal on the ADD died. "What?" cried both Pedro and Jess at the same time.

"What is it?" asked Paula in alarm.

"It…It disappeared," said Jess.

"Sim, here too."

Then there was another alarm. And another. "Meu Dues, uh, my God," said Pedro, speaking without energy or frivolity for once. "We have…multiple anomalies."

"He's right," said Jess, who had turned white. "All inside the Tijuca."

"Sim. The readings, Jess, they are strange, no?"

"No, I mean, yes, they are. They're fluctuating."

"Sim, I read that too: strong, weak, strong."

Jess nodded. "What is going on?" she wondered.

"I don't know," said Private Fuego. "Let's get back to the ARC."

They drove through the Tijuca. Jess' window was down. "Paula, stop." The private did. Jess listened. "It's…quiet."

"Silence," whispered Paula, "is an unfamiliar sound in the rainforest."

Jess nodded.

The women stayed still. They began to hear noise, but it was weird.

"It's like…something's moving," said Paula. Jess nodded.

Then a brown mass appeared over trees in the distance.

"What is that?" asked Jess.

Paula shook her head. "It doesn't look like a creature."

"No."

They listened quietly as the noises got louder. The mass moved closer.

"Oh…God! It's a bunch of creatures!" screamed Jess.

Before they could act, dozens of small lemur-like creatures descended on the truck, running wildly over it.

Jess screamed.

"Jess, hold on!"

Paula started the truck, scaring them off, but as the truck moved, the creatures jumped back on it. More and more descended.

"I can't see!"

Jess screamed as the primates shook the truck. "They're going to…"

Jess was cut off by the truck being rolled over. Her door was pulled open by the primates. They ran over her and Paula.

She heard Paula scream as they bit and tore at the women.

Jess kicked and punched. There were too many.

Paula managed to honk the horn. The ones inside scattered briefly.

"Get out, Jess! The truck…is…no good," said Paula, panting. Jess could see blood on her head and neck.

Jess looked out the door and saw waves of the furry brown creatures moving toward them.

"Oh, God! There are hundreds!"

Paula honked the horn again, making a big enough dent in the swarm of monkeys to give Jess a chance to run for it. As Jess ran, she looked back. She couldn't see Paula.

The she heard the horn honk again. Then it got weaker and stopped.

Jess chanced another look to the truck. Was Paula inside? Was she alive? Jess stumbled, the primates swarming over her. She screamed.

They bit into her flesh, pulled hair strands from her head, and tore at her flesh and clothes.

She screamed and screamed. She flailed with her arms and legs, but they did not get off.

She was going to die, eaten and torn apart by primitive monkeys.

Meanwhile.

"This is ARC London, how are we today?" asked Cherry.

"We are swarming!" cried Pedro. "We have multiple anomalies inside Tijuca National Park. Large birds have torn the nose off Jesus the Redeemer, piranha-like monsters terrorize the beaches, and we have lost several of our teams!"

Cherry gasped. "I understand," she said. "I am patching you through to Lester our director, our head scientist Connor Temple, and our primary field team leader Matt Anderson. Hold for a slight second."

Pedro took deep breaths. "I will. Obrigado. Thank you. I have our head scientist here as well."

"Doctor Lopez," said a pretty older woman of about forty. She had short black hair in a kind of bob, and wore a tan blazer over a banana yellow top.

"Hello? This is Connor. We got an anomaly hit around you, but it's not unusual. Send us your readings."

"We shall, Pedro?" asked the Lopez.

"Sim. It is coming now."

Becker ran into Ops. At the sight of the Captain, Pedro turned white.

Becker got an uneasy feeling. "Jess?"

Pedro looked away.

Cherry gasped. "No!"

"Is she…"

"Beck-er, I do not know. I am sorry. She is one of many I have lost contact with."

Connor gulped. "Doesn't mean she's gone, Mate."

Becker nodded.

"I have Mr. Anderson on another screen," said Cherry. "I emailed the Rio readings to him."

"He is not at Britain?" asked Pedro.

"He was transferred to Mexico City two days ago," said Lester, walking in. "Temporarily, of course. What's the trouble?"

Connor swore.

"That bad?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "It is the worst activity we've seen."

"And we didn't pick it up?" asked Lester.

"We did," said Cherry. "It flashed for a bit and faded."

"Hmm, yeah, but the readings they just sent show stronger anomalies, barely," said Connor.

"Yes, they get strong, then faint, then strong again," said Dr. Lopez.

"All in the same area," Matt commented.

"Many, many anomalies," said Pedro.

"I…don't think so," said Connor. "They aren't strong enough or last long enough to be a full blown anomaly."

"Then what are they?" asked the Rio doctor.

"They remind me of fissures in rock," said Matt.

"I think that's what they are," said Connor, "cracks from one anomaly. It forms, creating the strong readings, then it cracks…"

"Causing the smaller anomalies," said Matt.

"Like splinters," said Lopez.

"Yeah, exactly."

"That is what happened over Corcovado Mountain!" cried Pedro. "Your Jess and her team encounter one large anomaly with one creature out of it. It was killed and the anomaly faded."

"It fractured," said Matt, "making it look like the anomaly was gone."

"Sim, and then we had several weak readings there, but no giant birds. Then a new large anomaly and more birds."

"That seems to confirm your theory," said Dr. Lopez to Connor.

"Seems to," he said.

"What do we do?" asked Lester.

Becker was pacing. "I know there are others in danger, and we do need to figure out the anomalies, but…"

"You want to know where Jess is," said Connor.

"What? Is she missing?" asked Lester.

"Sim, yes. She is one of many we have lost."

Lester looked at Becker. "She'll be fine," said the Captain stoically. Lester nodded.

"Connor, is this another natural occurrence, like convergence?"

"I don't think so, Lester, but I do have an idea."

"Hit it with anomaly energy?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I think that should strengthen it enough for it to form in one spot long enough to close it."

"How do we get anomaly energy?" asked Dr. Lopez.

Connor looked at Lester. He sighed and nodded and then Connor spoke. "I have a prototype…um, it's…an anomaly generator."

"It produces anomalies?"

Connor nodded.

"Dr. Lopez, I think this goes without saying, but I shall say it anyway," began Lester. "The anomaly creating device is top-secret. In fact, once this crisis is over it shall go back to nonexistence."

"I see," said Lopez. "That is a powerful thing to have."

"Yes," said Matt, "and dangerous."

"Then I am alarmed that you alone have it."

"Wake up Lady!" screamed Becker. "People are dying and missing! Now isn't the time to worry about…."

"Intrigue," said Lester.

Becker nodded. "We need to close this thing and find our people."

Dr Lopez sighed. "You are right, of course. I shall however, be curious about this device and inquire about it later."

"Inquire away," said Lester. "Good luck finding something that doesn't exist."

Connor and Matt laughed. Becker looked desperate. "Lester…"

"Yes, Captain," he said. "Connor, send them the device."

"Yep."

"How long until we can receive it?" asked Pedro.

"ASAP, but at least a couple of hours," said Cherry.

Becker sighed, closing his eyes. "Hours that Jess is in danger, wherever she is."

"I will find her," said Pedro.

Cherry glanced back at Lester. "I can help."

Lester nodded. "Doctor, with the Rio ARC's permission, we'd like to assist."

Dr. Lopez shook her head. "Those are secure channels. I'd need the director's approval."

"Then get him!" yelled Becker.

"He is in Argentina."

Becker howled.

"I'm in charge, however," said Lopez, smiling at Becker. "Pedro, open everything to London."

"SIm!" cried Pedro. "We shall find her, yes, lovely red hair?"

Cherry laughed. "Yes, we will."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1403 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eight

Jess cried at the pain. She was huddled in a fetal position as the ferocious monkey things continued to tear and bite.

Then the tears began. She'd never see her parents again. Or Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily. Lester would be lost without her. Then there was Becker. She'd never get to say those three words to him.

It was over. She was going to die.

She heard more chattering, felt the things fighting with each other to get a better taste of her.

She thought of Becker's smile.

Then, she heard…static? No, she hadn't been able to raise anyone on her comm. Great, she was hallucinating.

In London, Cherry went though the Tijuca footage.

"It helps much that you are…on board," said Pedro.

Cherry laughed. "I find the creature or human survivor," she said, "send you the location…"

"And I send out the rescue," said Pedro. "We are good team."

"It helps I have lots of techs on hand to help," she said.

"Yes, that is good. I shall ask my boss for more hands," said Pedro.

"As big as Rio is, you could use the help."

"Yes, and then there is rest of Brazil too," said Pedro.

Cherry clicked through the cameras. Jess did a good job hooking everyone up, she thought. Picture after picture, Cherry searched.

"What is that?" asked Becker, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know," said Cherry. She zoomed in on the brown mass. "It's furry, with a tail. No, two tails. No…wait…Oh, my God! It's a mound of…lemurs?"

"They're on some pour soul," said Lester.

"Some early type of primate," said Connor.

"Cherry, zoom closer," Becker said. He had that feeling of dread again. He saw some familiar lime green hiking boots. "It's Jess," he whispered.

Cherry's eyes got big. "I…It's probably not," she said, forcing the panic down. "Pedro, we need help sent to this location immediately."

Pedro cursed. "I do not know the exact spot where she lies. I will find it, however. I will get her help."

'If it isn't too late,' Becker thought, staring at the still, small mound. Then... "She moved!"

"Yes! That a girl, Jess!" cheered Connor.

"Those things…crawling all over her," Becker said with clinched teeth. "We've got to get them off!"

"How?" asked Lester. "We can't do much from here."

"And Pedro is still trying to get her precise location," said Cherry.

"I am trying my friends, desperately," he said.

Becker swore. He stared helplessly as the woman he loved was eaten alive. Tears began to fall.

And then…one of the little terrors tried to pull Jess' comm from her ear.

"Noise, send something loud through that," said Becker. "Scare them off her."

Cherry nodded, quickly accessing the comm link and Jess' private line. "Please work," she mumbled. "This is going to be loud."

"Sorry, Jess," said Becker.

Cherry hit a button.

At first, Jess thought she was dreaming. A loud blaring alarm swirled around her. She heard a loud, pained screeching. She felt tiny paws running over her.

She laid still. She continued to hear the alarm and realized her left ear was ringing slightly. She grabbed for her ear, but her hand brushed against something lying beside it. Her comm. The noise began to subside but her ear still felt strange so she put the comm in the other ear.

"Jess? Jess! Do you read?"

"Becker?"

"Oh, thank the Lord!" he cried with relief. "I thought… Are you alright?"

She didn't answer right away. She slowly sat up. "Um...I think so."

She stared up at the canopy of trees. Then she remembered. The prehistoric primates. The truck. Paula.

"Oh God!" she cried. She looked for the truck. "Paula!" she screamed.

She tried to get up. "Ow!"

"Are you hurt?"

She saw that her legs were covered with hundreds of scratches and bites. "Yes."

Becker cursed. "How bad?"

"I…I can feel everything. I'm in a lot of pain. I think my whole body is covered with bites and scratches."

Becker winced. "Jess…"

"I'm alive though."

Becker laughed. "You are and you're beautiful."

Jess tried to get up again. "I have to…get to Paula."

"Easy Jess," said Becker. "Don't injure yourself more."

She chuckled. "I don't think that is possible." She painfully took a step, then another. The truck seemed miles away.

"What were they anyway ?'

"Early primates," said Connor. "I can't tell without a closer look. They could be any one of a number of species."

"Sorry, Connor. I'm not touching one of those horrid things."

Connor laughed. "It can wait, Jess."

She moved closer to the truck. "How did you get them off?"

"Cherry blasted an alarm through your comm."

"Jess!" cried Cherry. "Are you deaf?"

Jess laughed. "No, Cherry. I'm fine. You saved me."

"I just followed the Captain's orders."

"Of course, Becker…" she said softly, a tear coming down. "You saved me."

"Thank one of the devil monkeys for playing with your comm."

"I'd rather thank you, Becker."

"Oh, I'd like that, believe me."

Jess approached the truck. "Paula!" she cried. There was no answer.

She saw a lot of dead primates on the ground by the driver's side. They weren't stunned. They were definitely dead. Blood was everywhere.

She peeked in the truck.

Paula lay in the seat, half-covered with more dead primates. She was bloody and pale. Jess pushed the things off of her.

"Please," she said as she tried for a pulse. Something dropped from Paula's hand: a gun.

That's why so many of the things were dead. She hadn't heard any shots, probably because the creatures were attacking her, she thought with a shudder.

"Medics are nearly there," said Pedro. "The loud noise was good signal. The rescuers make for it easily."

"Good," Jess said, as tears filled her eyes, "but I think it's too late."

"Meu Deus! No!"

"I'm sorry, Pedro. I can't…find a pulse."

"Jess, I'm so sorry," said Becker softly.

Jess cried, nodding. "She was…my friend. She protected me." She sat beside Paula, still trying to get a pulse reading. She heard movement from outside the truck and then shouts in Brazilian and English.

"Help!"

A second later, she saw the face of a medic. "My friend…I can't….I think she's dead."

The medic nodded, gently pulling her out of the truck. He led her away from it so his companions could work on Paula.

He sat her a few feet away and checked her for serious wounds. She stared at the other medics as they tried to help Paula, now lying on a stretcher on the ground.

Jess quietly cried.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," said Becker, gently.

Jess nodded, sniffling.

"I am going to give you a shot," said the medic with her.

She nodded again.

Jess braced for the pinprick. She closed her eyes. She felt the small stab, and then heard an excited shout from one of Paula's medics.

Jess' eyes popped open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The medics weren't covering Paula's face and head like they do dead bodies.

Instead, they attached an oxygen mask and an IV bag.

Jess might not have understood the medic's words, but she got the message. "She's alive," Jess whispered in awe.

One of Paula's medics smiled. "Sim."

Jess cried, "Sim!"

She heard Pedro chuckling.

"Oh, thank goodness, but will she be alright?" asked Jess.

"A moment, Jess," said Pedro, listening to what the medics reported. "She has lost much blood. They worry that she will go into shock, but they take her now to hospital. They think however, that she may recover."

Jess burst into tears. "Oh…"

"That's fantastic, Jess," said Becker.

She nodded. "I wish you were here to hold me."

"Oh, man do I wish that too."

"Come back to meu ARC," said Pedro, "and I will hold you…for Beck-er." He flashed a bright grin.

Jess giggled. "Thank you, but I'll wait for the real thing."

Becker laughed. "And that's just one of the reasons why I love you, Jess."

Lester, Connor, Cherry and every head in London Ops snapped to his attention.

"Did he just say…?"

"I think so, Connor," answered Lester.

Cherry just smiled.

Jess didn't squeal, scream, or dance around in glee. She simply stared into the camera. Even though she couldn't see Becker, she felt him. "I love you too, Becker."

"Meu Deus," muttered Pedro. "I cannot win. Although… Lovely Red Hair, are you single?"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

707 Words, this chapter. Author' Note: I forgot to tie up the loose ends, except for Jess and Becker. I hope what I added here briefly is enough to satisfy.

Chapter Nine

Jess visited Paula in the hospital. To her surprise Jess found her holding hands with Pedro.

"Don't you dare take advantage of her weakened state!" Jess cried.

Paula laughed. "It's alright."

"Sim, meu amor. I offer friendship. That is all."

"And you call me 'my love,' as you hold another woman's hand," said Jess, laughing. "Nice."

Pedro shrugged. "I cannot help if a woman denies my love…for Laptop Man."

Jess shook her head. Pedro offered her his chair, beside Paula. "I was very worried."

Paula smiled. "I hear I owe Laptop Man my life."

"Por favor! Laptop Man? I am the one who sent the medics!"

"Yes, and it was Becker who thought of broadcasting a loud sound that drove off the lemur-monkey things, saved my life, and let the medics come in time to save Paula," said Jess.

Pedro looked unimpressed. "He showed very small respect for meu amor's precious ears."

Paula laughed loudly. "Ow! Stop making me laugh. You two behave."

Jess apologized and took her hand. "How are you?"

"I must stay here a few more days," Paula said. "Apparently the 'devil monkeys' bit me deeply."

Jess nodded. "Yes, but the doctors promise that you will be fine."

"Yes," said Paula, "but how are you?"

Jess chuckled. "Me? I'm the one that walked away under my own power, remember?"

"No, I don't," Paula said with a chuckle. "You also were hurt."

"True, but only superficially. Those horrible things left me with about a million bites and scratches."

"I would offer to treat each one of you," said Pedro, "with my tender loving care as I delicately spread anti-pain medication over each and every wound, but I know you would both only refuse."

Jess and Paula burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Pedro, but we know you," said Paula, "and you aren't strong enough to resist…urges."

Pedro sighed. "Yes, my endless ability to love is a curse."

Jess giggled. "Sim, but it was a kind offer."

Pedro smiled. "It was, wasn't it?"

Jess shook her head, chuckling. She dug into several bags she had. "Ok, Paula, I brought you books, and magazines, and chocolate…"

Paula took her hand. "You are too kind. I owe you, without your friends at the ARC or your skills with communications…."

"Me, I'm too kind? Paula, you nearly died protecting me."

Paula nodded. "It is my job."

"Oh, that I know, believe me," said Jess with a smile. "I was just doing my job too, but you're more than just a colleague. You're a good friend."

Paula smiled. "I feel the same way, Jess." They smiled at each other. Even Pedro could not make light of the moment.

After it had passed, Paula asked, "So…do you leave for home soon? Will you be with Becker?"

Jess blushed and grinned broadly.

"The answer to that question," said Pedro, "is a definite 'sim."

Jess laughed. "I'm leaving tomorrow," she said. "It's actually getting boring around here."

"I offered to liven things up, but you kept saying no," said Pedro.

Jess giggled. "Yes, I did."

"Boring?" asked Paula. "Aw…have I missed all the work?"

Jess smiled. "Yes, you did. Thanks to Connor's brilliance the Tijuca anomaly is closed. Communications finally connect all of Rio to the ARC, thanks to my brilliance," she said with a giggle, "and all that's left to do is some last minute shopping!"

Paula smiled. "Good, but I shall miss you, Jess."

Jess carefully hugged her, trying to avoid the many injuries on both of them. "I'll miss you too."

"Until Laptop Man envelops you in those mutated muscle-laden arms of his."

Jess giggled, got up, and kissed him on the cheek. "I will miss you too."

Pedro kissed her hand. "I must refuse to think of you once you leave, meu amor, or I shall drown in sorrow."

"Lord," said Paula.

Jess just laughed.

"However…may I have the…how do you say…contact information… for Lovely Red Hair?"

Jess shook her head. "Sorrow, he says," she said to Paula, "as he lines up his next 'amor."

Pedro shrugged. "I must drown my anguish at your departure," he said.

"I'm sorry, Pedro," said Jess, "but Cherry is a good friend. She doesn't deserve you."

Paula laughed.

"Few women do, meu amor."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

438 Word, this chapter. Setting up for Transfer 4

Chapter Ten, Conclusion, Transfer 3: Rio

"I thought Jess was coming to Britain," said Becker sitting on a plane. "I still don't get why you're sending me to Rio."

"Holiday?" asked Lester.

Becker frowned. "What are you up to, Lester?"

"Me? I am up to nothing, Captain."

"I don't believe you."

"Then why did you get on the plane?"

Becker's voice raised an octave. "You forced me! By EMD-point!"

Lester chuckled. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"I swear, Lester, if you aren't sending me to Rio…"

"You'll what? You're in the plane and on your way. Try to remember that you are saving lives, Captain. Keep that in mind and don't kill me when you return…from Venice."

"Venice!"

"Yes, they're having a horrible infestation of water creatures and…"

Becker unloaded a wave of obscenities at Lester. "She almost died! I told her I loved her! You can't redeploy me now! You can't!"

"Captain Becker! You are my employee, and under the emergency statutes of this facility and your employment I can bloody well send you to the moon if I so choose!"

"I hate you."

"Now, now. I'll buy you a puppy when you come home," said Lester, quickly signing off. He smiled smugly, but soon realized all of Ops stared daggers at him.

"You can't do that," said Abby. "It's beyond cruel."

"It's done," said Lester. "Now…" He connected to another plane, this one heading out from Rio.

Jess sat happily humming, dreaming of snogging the heck out of Becker. Then her cell phone rang "Hello," she sang.

"Ah, Miss Parker. How are you?"

"Deliriously happy."

"Well, I'm afraid that is about to change. I've redirected your plane. I'm very sorry, but I need you to help out another ARC branch with their communications."

"That isn't funny."

"No, it is not."

"Please, please tell me you're attempting to pull a prank on me."

"No, Miss Parker. I am transferring you once more, temporarily, of course."

Jess' curses were even worse than Becker's. "…and technically I'm on medical leave!"

"Technically that medical leave was issued by the Rio Arc, not London. So you are fit for duty."

"Lester, you can't do this!"

"It's done, Miss Parker," he said. He saw that several people in Ops looked like they wanted to brawl with him.

Abby began to protest when he held up his hand. "I expect you to be of assistance to the ARC…in Venice. Goodbye." He then cut off communications with her.

"Venice," said Abby.

Lester broke into a broad smile. "Just call me a hopeless romantic."

"With a cruel streak," said Cherry. Connor and Abby nodded.

Lester smiled. "Indeed."

The End

Hang on for the next and probably last Transfer story, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice.


End file.
